Nanomechanical test instruments are used in R&D facilities around the world for quantitative mechanical and tribological measurements. Nanoindentation is a method to quantitatively measure a sample's mechanical properties, such as elastic modulus and hardness, for example, using a small force and a high resolution displacement sensor. Typically, a force employed in nanoindentation is less than 10 mN, with a typical displacement range being smaller than 10 μm, and with a noise level typically being better than 1 nm rms. The force and displacement data are used to determine a sample's mechanical properties, and to determine if the properties are within acceptable performance limits for a particular product or application.
In some examples a probe with a well-known shape is pressed into a material in a predetermined manner and removed therefrom while continuously measuring the probe position and applied probe/sample contact force. Nanomechanical characterization employs one or more actuators and sensors to perform one or more of control or measurement of the applied force that the probe exerts on the material and the relative displacement of the probe during the test. Sensors and actuators are applied along a single axis, in one example, as is the case with standard instrumented depth sensing indentation, or in two to three dimensional space for tribological measurements. Probe-based nanomechanical testing techniques are used for the determination of mechanical properties such as hardness, modulus, fracture toughness and tribological characteristics such as scratch/mar resistance, friction coefficient measurement and interfacial adhesion assessment.
Critical technological advances in nanomechanical test instruments have been mandated by the ability to control processes and structures to nanometer length scales and have required the development of higher sensitivity force and displacement actuators/sensors. Due to combined advances in actuator/sensor and control electronics technologies, nanomechanical testing systems can control and measure forces to within several nano-Newtons (nN) and control and measure displacements within several Angstroms (Å). These developments have permitted quantitative nanomechanical characterization of ultra-small volumes of material, including thin films used in the semiconductor and data storage industries; nano-composite polymers, ceramics, metals,; and nanostructures including nanoparticles, nanowires, nanopillars, and nanotubes.